1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method, system, and software associated with a client-server communication architecture that exploits communication of the client's time zone by the client to the server.
2. Related Art
In a client-server communication architecture, it may be desirable for the server to know features of the client's location. Unfortunately, the server may have a need to know particular features of the client's location but may not have knowledge of such features. Thus, there is a need for a method, system, and software that facilitates knowledge by the server of particular features of the client's location.